The Princess of the Netherworld Disgaea
by Sarasoniclover
Summary: Laharl and Flonne get married and had one child, they named her Disgaea. But, a few months after their only daughter was born, the castle was attacked and Laharl is killed. Flonne takes their daughter to Earth so she can be safe.


A 15 year old brunnet was walking down the street. She sighed. She didn't want to go home. Her parents always yelled at her. Well, her adobted parents. She knew she was adobted. As she walked, there was a gust of wind and a tall man with long purple hair, pointed ears, and red eyes appeared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the young mademoiselle." he said.

"... Who are you?" the girl asked.

"You are Debra, are you not?" the man asked. She tensed.

"... It's Debbie... how do you know my name?" Debbie asked.

"I know much more then you think mademoiselle. Like, about your parents. Your real parents." he said.

"... What do you know about them?" Debbie asked.

"You will have to come with me mademoiselle." the man said. He opened what looked like a portal and held out his hand.

"If you choose to come with me, you can never return here." he added. Debbie thought it over.

"... I'll go." Debbie said. She dropped her backpack and grabbed his hand.

"Splended." the man said. He pulled Debbie closer and jumped through the portal. They landed in what looked like a large deserte.

"Welcome to the Netherworld Debra. Or should I say, welcome home, princess Disgaea." the man said.

"What?"

"I am Vyers the Dark Adonis." the man said.

"Ok... What was with that princess thing? And my name is Debra." Debbie said.

"Ah, that is your human name, yes. but, the name you were given at birth, was Disgaea." Vyers said.

"... How do you know that? Are you my father?" the newly found Disgaea asked.

"Oh heavens no mademoiselle! But I was close to your parents." Vyers said.

"Who are my parents? Where are they?" Disgaea asked.

"All I will tell you, is their names. Laharl and Flonne. Also, I have some things for you from your mother." Vyers said as he pulled out a box and handed it to Disgaea. She took the box, and that's when she knew her skin color was darker then before. She also now had two "antenas" on her head, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. She was also wearing different clothes. She wore a green sleeve-less top that showed her stomach, a pair of orange shorts, and a pair of sky blue boots.

"Just so you know, some of the items in there were your parents'." Vyers said. Disgaea opened the box and found a red scarf. She picked it up and it dropped some items and wrapped around her neck. There were a few small items that fell, along with a sword(Disgaea: How the hell did a sword fit in a small box! D: ). Disgaea picked up the small objects.

"Those items serve as symbols of demon nobility. What you have is an Imperial Seal, Dark Rosary, Devil Ring, Feather Token, and Sophia's Mirror. They are very speical items. Handle them with care mademoiselle." Vyers said.

"... I will." Disgaea said as she put on the Devil Ring and Feather Token, and kept the rest hidden in her scarf.(Disgaea: How does it do that? o3o) The scarf wrapped around the sword and the sword dissappeared.

"o3o How did I-"

"I have no idea." Vyers said. Disgaea sighed.

"So, where do we go?" she asked.

"We? I'm sorry mademoiselle, but I am not joining you." Vyers said.

"What! Why!" Disgaea yelled.

"You must go on your own. Of course, you will meet allies. But, for now, you must go on your own. Be wary though, once you walk into a town, all eyes will be on you." Vyers said. He opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving the young princess, to herself. Disgaea sighed and looked around. She soon saw a town on the horizon and ran towards the town.

Vyres stood on a ledge and watched Disgaea.

"Becareful young princess. There will be many people trying to kill you since you are the true heir to the throne."

Disgaea soon got into town, and everyone turned to face her and staired. Disgaea felt... uneasy. '_Man... when Vyres said all eyes would be on me... he wasn't kidding..._' she thought. She soon came across a pawn shop, and saw a picture in the window. What she first noticed though... was that there was a little girl with brown hair like her's. She ran into the shop and went up to the shop-keeper.

"Excuse me? Who are those people in the picture in the window?" she asked. The Male Fighter looked at Disgaea.

"It's a picture of the pervious Overlord and his wife and daughter." he said.

"... Can I have it?" Disgaea asked, a scense of longing her in hazel eyes.

"Of course princess. It is your's now." the Male Figter said.

"Thank you." Disgaea said as she went to the window and took the picture and ran out of the shop, clutching the picture to her chest as tears formed in her eyes. Disgaea ran into an ally and leaned against the wall and sank down as a few tears went down her face as she looked at the picture. Her father, Laharl had blue hair with "antenas" like her. His eyes were a crimson red and he wore a black suit. Her mother, Flonne, had long blond hair and crimson eyes as well. She wore a buetiful teal dress. She then saw, herself. She had short brown hair with her father's "antenas". She wore a cute little blue dress. Disgaea held the photo close to her chest again and cried.


End file.
